Aspects
by foxeye10
Summary: Taking apart the Torchwood characters in 100 word drabbles to see what makes them tick.
1. The Leader

Here is my new series of drabbles, similar to my Doctor Who ones, but for Torchwood characters (obviously)

* * *

><p><em>"A genuine leader is not a searcher for consensus but a moulder of consensus."<em>

-Martin Luther King, Jr.-

He is their leader. Past shrouded in mystery, and far too knowledgeable. He can be heartless, callous; but he stands between Earth and all that is out there in the darkness. He sacrifices himself repeatedly, yet always returns. He can never die, but must watch friends and lovers fade into the past. His is the charming smile that makes anyone's heart melt; his is the offer few dare to take. Step into his world and find danger and excitement you never dreamed.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked!<p>

Next: Gwen Cooper


	2. The Empath

_"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."_

-Mohandas Gandhi-

She is their heart, when they venture too far into alien territory she reminds them what it is to be human. Though she may travel to the brink of Right, she always has the strength to pull herself back from the edge. She believes in justice, and fights for those who remain unaware. Her family is all important-despite her sense of duty, she would see the world crash and burn before her baby harmed. It is she who spans the divide between battle and home.

* * *

><p>Gwen is awesome!<p>

Next: Ianto Jones


	3. The Tea Boy

I had a lot of trouble finding the right quote - I chose this one party because I love Terry Pratchett, partly because I think it emphasises Ianto's bravery and the way he doesn't complain if there is some way he can help a situation.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes it is better to light a flamethrower than curse the darkness."<em>  
>-Terry Pratchett-<p>

He stands in the background, seeing all. Mild-mannered, quiet, yet a glint in his eye shows wit and humour. Persistent and practical; capable of far more than his outwards appearance suggests. Some would say he is unlucky in love; the woman he adored was turned against him. And the man who now claims his heart forever untouched by the withering of the years. But celebrate his bravery and intelligence. Celebrate that he is always there when needed; whether with a rifle or a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>So, I was doing some research for this drabble, and I found out that after Ianto was killed off *sob* there was a massive outcry from die-hard Torchwood fans!<p>

I mean, I do love Ianto, but surely it was a way to move the story onwards and get Jack to make the decisions he made...?

Anyone have thoughts on this?

Next: Owen Harper


	4. The Medic

Now here is the man who got killed off more than once :)

* * *

><p><em>"I'm gonna live till I die."<em>

-Frank Sinatra-

He is king of Weevils. His intelligence and wit too often put to callous use. His rage is quick, dangerous. Do not think him bad, for he puts this anger to good, avenging those who could not fight back. His aura of indifference well-made, but when it cracks you see the loyalty within. His is a soul tormented by the knowledge that he is tiny within the universe; so he treats life as cheap, fast. He refuses to return love that is pure. For can a dead man be allowed to feel?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed!<p>

Next: Toshiko Sato


	5. The Genius

Thanks to all my reviewers - I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far!

* * *

><p><em>"Man becomes man only by his intelligence, but he <em>is_ man only by his heart." _

-Henri Frederic Amiel-

Behind the shy smile hides a brilliant mind. One who lives in a world of numbers and equations could be cold and aloof; but she is warm, kind. She yearns for human affection, always striving to see the best in people; despite knowing the darkness lurking in the human mind. She does her duty, whatever the cost. Hers is the love forever rejected, the hand never held, the heart never satisfied. She is the beautiful genius; insecure enough to deny it all.

* * *

><p>Poor poor Tosh, when it comes to her love life she just can't catch a break...<p>

Adam, Tommy, Mary, Owen... never ends well for her!

Next: Rhys Williams


	6. The Husband

I do tend to think of Rhys as a slightly less awesome version of Rory (from Doctor Who)...who now I think about it is also called Williams...

* * *

><p><em>"Chains do not hold a marriage together. It is threads, hundreds of tiny threads which sew people together through the years."<em>

-Simone Signoret-

He is the man behind the warrior woman, waiting for her return. On the surface he is amiable, strike deeper and you will find conviction hard as diamond; and a fighting spirit twice as sharp. When he loves, it is with all his heart. He may be simple, but simple does not mean stupid. Threaten his wife or child and prove that even an ordinary man can perform extraordinary deeds. A reluctant hero, but a hero nonetheless.

* * *

><p>He makes such a good house-husband!<p>

And here's a challenge, who can tell me where, "simple does not mean stupid" comes from?

Hints will be going up in following chapters if no-one get it :)

Next: Suzie Costello


	7. The Second in Command

Despite only being in two episodes, Suzie is a fantastic character!

* * *

><p><em>"Every man must decide whether he will walk in the light of creative altruism or in th<em>_e darkness of destructive selfishness."_  
>-Martin Luther King, Jr.-<p>

Death becomes her. She who walked through the emptiness; not alone and so afraid. She fears not to take another's life for her own; survival is constantly her goal. Always two steps ahead, always another plan. Her terrible, dreadful need to satisfy her curiosity leads her to murder and worse. Selfishness runs in her veins; scientific inquisitiveness replacing humanity. She would bite the hand that feeds her. Insanity ride behind her eyes, well-hidden and deadly.

* * *

><p>That was great fun to write!<p>

And these are going to be in no particular order, just how they catch my fancy!

Next: Oswald Danes


	8. The Sainted Devil

Watching Series 4 and seriously, he absolutely terrified me!

I mean, Daleks and Cybermen aside, but he is so human that it makes him even more vile...

_"She should have ran faster..."_ *shudder*

But anyway, on we go!

* * *

><p><em>"The time will come when it will disgust you to look in the mirror."<em>

-Rose Kennedy-

He can show people exactly what they want to see, despite the horror his face inspires in their minds. There is a sickening darkness around him; it corrodes the very souls of those he touches. He is far more intelligent then he seems, and sees the consequences of each action. Every movement is calculated, survival is now his goal. He is loathed and feared across the world, but how quickly can disgust turn into adoration. But remember, Death itself shuddered and turned him away.

* * *

><p>If you want any characters done, or any quotes used just let me know :)<p>

Next: Rex Matheson


	9. The Agent

_"A hero is a man who does what he can."_

-Romain Rolland-

He is evidence a hero can be callous and harsh, that bravery is not the same thing as kindness. Though he may be difficult to love, loved he is, he believes in justice and will do what it takes to bring it about. He is charismatic, able to talk his way into anything, then charm his way out. His heart can break as easily as any man's, and tragedy strikes him time and again. Death will not stop him; pain is no boundary, for he will continue fighting.

* * *

><p>I was a bit cruel to Rex there, I will admit :)<p>

Next: Esther Drummond


	10. The Analyst

It has been a ridiculous while since I updated but here goes!

* * *

><p>"<em>Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn."<em>

-C. S. Lewis-

Innocent and optimistic, a shining light in a world of fools and war-mongers. Though constantly befuddled and left foundering by her inexperience; she hardens against the injustices she faces, stalwart through all pain, all sadness. The kindest of hearts, she remains strong even when facing the most difficult of decisions. How sweet her heart, how easy such a heart can be broken. She fought to the very end for what was good, what was right. She will be remembered. She will be mourned.

* * *

><p>Next chapter shall be the last :)<p>

Next: Torchwood


	11. The Team

Last chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"We must remember that one determined person can make a significant difference, and that a small group of determined people can change the course of history."<em>

-Sonia Johnson-

They are the fine line between order and chaos, saving a world ignorant of their existance. They linger in the shadows, fighting monsters-inside and out. They who would sacrifice everything and anything, unsung heroes. But they are just human and all humans make mistakes. Who are they to make the decisions that change the world? Who are they not to? The 21st century is when everything changes-and they are ready.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


End file.
